Until The Last Drop
by Suki90
Summary: "...and if he needed to drink blood, she will gladly give it to him, all what he needed..." YuuNoa AU.
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Owari no Seraph. All rights reserved by their respective authors.

* * *

 **A** uthor: **S** uki90

 **T** ítulo: **U** ntil **T** he **L** ast **D** rop

 **P** airing: AU Yūichirō Hyakuya x Shinoa Hīragi – YuuNoa –

* * *

"Yuu-san, please..." the girl begged him as she watched the person in front of her trying to surpass an immeasurable suffering.

"I don't want..." he gasped as he pressed his fist hard on his chest.

Ignoring the refusal given by the dark haired boy, the girl decided to approach to him. "Please, don't be stubborn, you know you need it now more than ever..." she said with the seriousness that characterized her as she grabbed his face with her hands to make him meet her gaze.

It hurts, she thought. Shinoa's heart was oppressed hardly every time she saw him suffering like that. She had already previously seen him that way, but this time seemed different since the boy had come to the point of breath and exhale forcefully to keep out such an uncontrollable and painful thirst.

But the worst thing of all is that they had the solution right there... but Yuu flatly refused to accept it every time she mentioned it...

Following the parcel she imposed herself… Shinoa took out one of her hands from his face and quitted her hair from her shoulder to finally expose her slender neck, making the eyes of Yuu to open widely.

"Come on, Yuu-san..." she begged quietly. She never imagined she would come to offer her own blood to a vampire, but if it was him... then it was fine.

However, even though he knew her good intentions, Yuu, who at that time was unstable, couldn't do anything more than ward off the hand of the girl who still rested on his cheek with an abrupt movement. "I SAID NO...!" he finally shouted before turning his back on the human girl.

The young maiden of the Hīragi house didn't flinch at such action, the only thing she did was to sigh heavily and release her hair. "Why are you so stubborn?" she asked quietly. "Why don't you accept my blood...?"

Still pressing his fist on his chest, trying to calm the shaking of that his body felt, Yuu replied: "Because I don't want..."

"But look at you, if you do not drink…"

"I know." he interrupted brusquely. "You don't have to remind me, Shinoa... I know that..."

"Then…?" she answered. "It wouldn't be the first time you'll drink human blood, Yuu-san, and you know it. So I don't understand what makes me different." she expressed to the vampire his annoyance before she approached him again. "You know I don't care, if it's for your sake then..."

"But I DO CARE, dammit!" he shouted again, looking at her with those crimson eyes who looked pretty tired.

However, even if they looked tired, for her they were the most beautiful eyes she'd ever seen; not sure why, but that's what she thought. But this time, those orbs caused her a little shiver down on her back.

In the past those eyes had seen her with countless emotions... but now she was unable to decipher the feeling that possessed the crimson orbs.

What was it? It was wrath? Hassle? Fear maybe...? She didn't know, Shinoa couldn't imagine what feeling was there hidden...

She wanted to know...

But what she wanted to know the most was to understand why he refuses her blood all the time if he was suffering so badly. It's like, she understands that because of his origins, he will be reluctant to drink it in comparison to other vampires; it was something that left no room for doubt, and it was a reasonable cause.

As far as she knows, and just because he told her, Yūichirō has being drinking a 90% of the times from the Vampire Queen: Krul Tepes, the one who turned him and Mika for an unknown reason. The only occasion in which he had drunk human blood was because Mikaela forced him, but he never did it directly from the kids, it was always from the little donations that they give every time in Sanguinem.

But this time was different, it was an emergency, Yuu needed to drink her blood to stop the immense pain he was feeling inside him; but even so he still refused.

Shinoa couldn't understand it, and she will probably never be able to until Yuu decides to tell her.

Tired of thinking, Shinoa finally looked away from the vampire and sighed before getting up to go to the kitchen.

While she was getting devoured by the darkness of the corridor of her department, Yuu couldn't help to press his chest and pant heavily again. He must leave... he couldn't handle that thirst anymore, and if stayed there Shinoa will be in danger because of him, and that was what he wanted the least.

However his body never reacted to what his mind told him... and everything was due to lack of blood, as it has been several days since the last time he drank that thick red liquid that sometimes caused him so much revulsion...

Closing his eyes with heaviness, Yuu reminded himself something his best friend had warned him months ago. " _Everything comes sooner or later, right, Mika...?"_

 _"I already told you that I'm not gonna do it Mika" Yuu expressed angrily while they walked to their room. "You know that I hate to drink human blood, and the less the best."_

 _The blonde vampire sighed at his friend answer. "Even if you hate it you need it, Yuu-chan, we're no longer humans, remember?" Mika said with a little of sadness in his eyes._

 _That's right... it's been like a hundred years since they lost their humanity because of Queen Krul, who saved them from a imminent death, and it was painful to remember it. But it was important for them to do so, or that was what Mikaela thought, because if they didn't, if they continue hang on to what they no longer were, they wouldn't be able to live the way they have been doing it all this time._

 _They should always remember that if they don't drink human blood... they could turn into something much worse than a vampire, a demon for instance._

 _But it looks like that for Yuu that wasn't important, since that entered from an ear and exit from the other._

 _"I don't care." Yuu said. "I have been doing this so many centuries, and I'm not gonna change it now. I'll continue drinking from Krul most of the time._

 _"Yuu-chan, if you continue that way... you'll lose control one day." warmed Mika. "And if you're not able to control your thirst... you might hurt that human girl you're visiting know." he said, finally being able to stopped his friend, who for one instant were as pale as he was._

 _Not even trying to turn around, Yuu said: "H-How did you...?"_

 _"Knew it? You're not very discreet, Yuu-chan." Mika saidn before finally opening the door of the room where were all their belongings. "I don't really know what kind of relationship you two have, and I have no plans to stand in what you or she does..." Mika commented seriously as he saw the drawings that were glued on the wall, those that belonged to their precious family, a family that no longer was there. "But that's why I tell Yuu-chan...," Mika stopped for a moment before turning to his brother, "if you don't drink human blood and control your thirst, even if you hate her so much, you will end up going crazy and you could even... kill her when you're with her..."_

"Ugh, dammit..." he whispered with frustration once he got out of his thoughts. He stood there without moving for some seconds before trying to stand up again... but at the end he couldn't move his legs. "Damn... I hate this..."

"And I hate seeing you like this..."

And as like a magnet, Yuu lifted his head up quickly despite the little strength he had. Right in front of him was Shinoa, the young woman for which he strangely felt a certain attachment. Her face conveyed a myriad of emotions, including sadness... a feeling that he knew pretty well even if he wasn't able to feel it anymore.

"Shinoa…" he whispered weakly.

"So as an old phrase said: If it's not through the easy way, it'll be the hard way." she said, and, after raising her left arm, she make a quick cut with the knife she had hidden behind her, letting several drops of liquid red color to touch the ground.

After seeing that, the vampire's eyes widened, especially when the smell of blood came to him. "Shi-Shinoa, you...?"

"You leave me no other options, Yuu-san..., sorry" she said, and after that she pulled her wounded arm to her face for a few seconds before lower it, not caring whether the wound was untreated, there were other priorities.

"Shinoa, what are yo-...?" he tried to say, but his attempt was stopped by a pair of warm lips who seized his cold ones so strongly that they ended up lying on the floor, her being over him.

Only a few seconds passed until the metallic taste were present in Yuu's mouth, causing his eyes to open inordinately...

Feeling great despair, Yuu took Shinoa by the shoulders and tried to get her away from him as quickly as possible. But his strength continued to deny the commands his brain sent to his body, since he couldn't move her beyond than a few centimeters, which she turned away as if nothing.

The amount of blood that Shinoa had put in her mouth, and that he was now being forced to drink, was not much, it wasn't enough to satisfy his irrepressible thirst, but it was the amount needed to make him want to drink more of her blood that surprisingly didn't taste bad.

Knowing that there was no turning back, and strangely with tears in his until now so far dry eyes, Yuu closed his orbs and let himself to get lost in that pleasant feeling that he was sure it wasn't only for drinking blood. After a few seconds he finally, and slowly, surrounded her delicate human body.

But despite having that pleasant feeling filling him, there was another aspect that completely dominated him: Fear. His body was trembling just because of the mere thought of being able to hurt her.

Why…? Why this girl does have to be so special for him? How she managed to bring back those human emotions that he believed lost? Who was she really?

Having finally drunk her blood after refusing many times, Yuu returned to his human the gesture she was giving him. That kiss was chaste and pure, just as the relationship that both were carrying for almost a year. Shinoa knew what she felt for him, and she understood pretty well that he wasn't as sure as her because of the centuries he spend without caring for other person than his best friend, but she didn't really care, all what she wanted was to see him healthy and be there when he needed her.

Softly, after a few seconds that for them were an eternity, the two separated their lips from the other before opening their eyes.

"You're crying..." she said in a whisper and with a little surprise at the same she touches his cheek.

"It's all your fault..." he whispered before leaning back in his hands to straighten up and be seated with Shinoa between his legs, who had her hands leaning on his chest. "All that I shouldn't feel... all that I shouldn't have returned somehow after I met you..." he confessed as he wiped some tears which still continued running down through his cheeks, as if they were charging the bill of many years of suppression.

Shinoa reached Yuu's hand said: "It's not that you didn't have them... they have always been there, you just suppressed them yourself." she remarked. "No matter whether you are human or vampire, sadness, fear and love are things that will never go from our side, no matter what race we are..." she expressed. "Everything has always been within you. If you weren't able to feel... you'll not suffer for not drinking blood, or you wouldn't be able to worry about others as well as you have done in the past with me..."

Not knowing what to say, Yuu eventually pulled Shinoa to him to wrap her body in a warm embrace before resting his head on her shoulder.

Everything was in complete silence, until again, the gasps were present. "Shinoa..."

"Mm?"

"It hurts... it hurts too much..." he confessed her. "I want to keep drinking your blood, but I'm afraid... afraid of not being able to restrain myself and drink to the point of leaving you without a single drop of blood..." he said with a slight sob.

Shinoa, stroking his back with a gentle motion, with a soft smile, she replied. "I trust you, Yuu-san..." she confessed. "Come... drink..."

"Shinoa... forgive me..."

Heaving a last sob and tears falling one after another of his eyes, the young black-haired boy finally deigned to sink his fangs into the small neck of the young Hīragi, allowing himself to satisfy his body with the correct amount of blood after so long, while in his arms, after regaining his strength, he squeezed her a little more against him. He needed to feel her close.

The pain she felt in her body at the time he dug his fangs into her neck was certainly painful, but at the same time... for some strange and mysterious reason she also felt a certain pleasure in it; that was something she never imagined would come to feel or to allow a vampire to do...

But that vampire was Yūichirō Hyakuya, the man who despite everything she loved with all her being, and if he needed to drink blood, she will gladly give it to him, all what he needed...

…Until the last drop…

* * *

 **Suki:** And ahem, yeah, here I am with a new YuuNoa! Ok, so this is an AU in where Yuu is a vampire. The idea popped up some time ago to be honest, but I was to lazy to write something about it. To tell aaaaaaaaaaaall the story of this AU makes me very lazy, so I focused on the most important part of it, the moment Yuu finally drink the blood of Shinoa. I hope you liked it.

 **P.S: Really, I need an English Beta Reader since I'm not always that confident in how I translate my work! Please help :C**

.

.

.

 _ **Suki90, presented.**_


End file.
